


One More Second

by kosekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosekardemomme/pseuds/kosekardemomme
Summary: Isak invites the boys over to hang out with Even, for the first time with just them, just after Christmas. "Evak" can't keep their hands off each other, though.





	

Fredag — 19:03

He had beer. He had a sick playlist, full of N.W.A., Nate Dogg, and Nas, set to stream. The apartment was clean and mostly empty, except for Eskild, who was still on his way out. 

“Do I have my keys?” Eskild murmured, patting himself down. “Yes, okay, got them. Breath mints? Yes…”

“I think you’re ready,” Isak said. “Just go.”

“Ah! I forgot my phone!” He went back into his room and emerged, triumphant. “Now I’m ready.”

“You’ve been ready for twenty minutes,” Isak said. Eskild’s restless lingering was starting to fray his nerves. 

“I just didn’t want to leave you alone,” Eskild teased, pinching Isak’s cheek on his way to the door. “It’s your big night! Well, not your big night, Even’s big night. Meeting the boyfriend’s friends, wow!”

“He’s met my friends before,” Isak sneered.

“Well, not like this,” Eskild said as he put on his shoes.

The doorbell rang.

“That’ll be Even,” Isak said, mostly to himself.

It was still a big deal, Even walking through that door. It was silly, but his heartbeat still leaped into overdrive. Although sometimes it felt like it had been a millennium, really he and Even had only been dating a for a couple of weeks, and that didn’t even count for the “off” part of off-and-on. Isak swallowed hard as Eskild opened the door and Even stepped inside. They greeted each other, Even all warm and friendly like he was to everyone, so naturally. Then he looked up and locked eyes with Isak, and it felt the way it always did: like he was being undressed, and Even liked what he saw underneath.

“Well, you boys have fun!” Eskild said as he closed the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

The door closed and they were along, and half a room away from each other. Isak stepped forward to correct that.

“Halla,” Even said, his lips curving upward and his eyes drifting shut in preparation.

Isak kissed him. His hands automatically flew to Even’s neck and his fingers tangled in his hair. Even’s tongue pushed past Isak’s lips. Isak pulled away, only because he hadn’t said hi yet.

“Halla,” he repeated. “You look perfect.”

“You think so?” Even held out his arms. He wore a dark blue, short-sleeved collared shirt, which was messily tucked into close-fitting khakis, but a rugged leather belt somehow made it look expensive. It was the most formal outfit Isak had ever seen him wear. 

He smelled like aftershave, too. Isak took a breath so deep he felt faint.

“Mhmm,” Isak hummed. “Your hair, too.”

It swept up off his face. It looked effortless, but Isak knew it took a fair few minutes of styling to make it do that. He loved that. He loved that he knew a secret about Even, one the world wouldn’t guess, even if it was as trivial as a hair routine.

“What about my hair?” Even said, touching it lightly. 

“It looks fucking great,” Isak said, his eyes suddenly draw to Even’s lips. “But I’m going to want to run my hands through it all night, which might ruin it.”

“I think your friends would feel weird about that,” Even joked. He wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and touched their noses together.

“After they leave, obviously,” Isak had time to gasp before they kissed again.

It was only a minute before they were interrupted by the doorbell. Isak staggered back.

“That’s the guys,” he said. “I’d better let them in, or they’ll give me shit about being so into you that I let them freeze.”

“We couldn’t have that,” Even said.

Isak walked backwards to the door so he wouldn’t have to take his eyes off Even’s smoldering smirk.

He opened the door, and chaos in the form of three wild boys spilled inside.

“Halla, gutta!” Magnus hollered. He fist-bumped Isak and wrapped Even in a bear hug. “Even, my new best buddy!”

“Halla, halla,” Isak greeted Jonas and Mahdi, fist-bumping them each.

“Hei, man,” Jonas said to Even, who saluted him.

“Dayum,” Mahdi said, then he leaned in to whisper to Isak: “Your boy looks fucking hot.”

They all laughed, but Even actually blushed. Isak wished he could take a picture.

“You guys ready to par-tay?” Magnus asked, holding up two six-packs. 

“Hell yeah,” Isak said. “Just let me start up the sick tunes.”

He went over to where his laptop was hooked up to the sound system and pressed play on the playlist. The opening notes of “Hate Me Now” by Nas filled the air, and Isak turned it down. He caught Even’s eye from across the room and blushed as Even winked. Even didn’t really know yet just how into Nas he’d gotten. This playlist was really going to show how obsessed he was with Even. 

After they’d all jostled in the kitchen for glasses and ice, Jonas and Mahdi crashed down on one of the couches. Magnus took up residence on a chair he dragged in from the kitchen, sitting on it backward. Even shyly sat down on the other couch, fluffing the cushion next to him and draping his arm over the back—it was like he was making a special nest for Isak. Isak sat down and Even went in for a quick kiss.

“You guys are too much,” Jonas said, pouring his beer into a glass. As he waited for the foam to dissipate, he looked up and raised his eyebrows at Isak. Isak got the message—happy for you, bro.

“Can’t believe we haven’t all chilled together yet,” Mahdi said. “It’s been so crazy since Christmas.”

“I think this is great!” Magnus said, arms spread wide. “Fucking sweet gang, if you ask me.”

“The best,” Isak said. He sidled up closer to Even.

“Anyone have any plans for New Years?” Jonas asked.

“I heard of a fucking sweet party,” Magnus said. “Supposed to have a ton of hot chicks.”

Jonas turned to him. “What about Vilde? If you want this to go well, you can’t just decide where you’re going based on the amount of hot chicks that are going be there.”

“Only Jonas and I can do that,” Mahdi said, laughing.

Magnus looked like this was news to him. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

“Why don’t you ask Vilde what she’s doing for New Years?” Isak said. 

“What, and just do whatever she’s doing?” he asked, completely bewildered.

“Uh, ja,” Isak replied. He nudged Even’s knee with his own. “When you’re with someone, you want to do things with them.”

Even, who had been staring at Isak the whole time, winked and knocked his knee against Isak’s, too. 

“Easy for you,” Magnus said. “You guys are married.”

They all burst out laughing. Even’s eyes crinkled, and Isak found himself wishing the guys weren’t there. He could take Even on this couch, right now. He added it to his mental list of things to do.

“But seriously, why wouldn’t you want to spend New Years with Vilde?” Jonas asked. “You like her, right?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said slowly. “I guess I just don’t want to, like, get in her way?”

“Meaning…?” Mahdi questioned.

“She’s so focused,” Magnus said. “She’s like Superwoman, she knows what she wants. I don’t want to hold her back.”

“Yeah, she could do way better than you,” Isak joked. Magnus’s face fell and he backpedaled: “Sorry, sorry!”

“No, but really,” Jonas said. “Let’s get into this. Why don’t you think you’re good enough for her?”

“Do we have to get into it?” Magnus muttered. He focused on peeling off the label of his beer. “It’s like, kind of embarrassing.”

“I can leave the room?” Even offered, leaning forward. He was smiling, joking, but Isak knew he would really do that if it would help. He was so considerate. Magnus shook his head.

“No, no, no,” he said. “Let’s just leave it.”

“You need to build up your confidence, man,” Mahdi said. “It bums me out, hearing you all down on yourself.”

“Isak, do you have any paper? And a pen?” Jonas asked.

Isak nodded once, pulling himself to his feet. He went to his room, tore a page out of one of his school notebooks, and grabbed a pen off his desk.

“Aww, Jonas, what’s this about?” Magnus complained when Isak gave him the pen and paper.

Jonas opened the pen’s cap with a flourish. “We’re going to make a list of all your good traits. It’ll help you feel better about yourself, and then you’ll be able to fearlessly go after the girl of your dreams.”

Magnus made a face. “I already fucked her once. Can’t I just take that experience and crawl back into my little hole?”

“No,” Jonas said simply. “We’re going to do this, and you’re going to win her love with your newfound confidence.”

“Listen to Jonas,” Mahdi said. “He’s a fucking relationship guru. Remember how he totally hooked up Isak and Even? Remember? We witnessed that magic!”

Even looked at Isak. “What?” he laughed.

Isak felt his whole face burn. “Uh… remember that night I texted you, uh… ‘stop texting me, call me when you break up with your girlfriend’? And you came over, and… you remember?”

Of course he remembered. Isak knew that he, at least, could never forget that night.

“Yeah?”

“Well… Jonas basically told me what to say,” Isak confessed. 

“Coached,” Jonas corrected as he wrote furiously, bent over the coffee table. “I coached you on what to say.”

“But without that coaching, Isak would’ve come off totally desperate,” Mahdi said.

 _Fucking Mahdi_ , Isak thought.

A smile was slowly growing over Even’s lips. His eyes were crinkling again. Isak wanted to die. 

“Yeah, it’s true,” he admitted. “I apparently have no texting game.”

“Yes, you do,” Even said, laughing. “Why, what were you going to say?”

“He was going to tell you to call him,” Jonas said. “Imagine that—tell you to call him! Everyone knows you have to play hard to get.”

“Isak was going to add a smiley emoji,” Mahdi said. “Like a total noob, right?”

Even’s teasing grin was shining at full strength. Isak felt both sick and elated. 

“Here,” Jonas said, sitting up. “This is what I’ve got so far. Magnus: loud, funny, enthusiastic.”

“That’s all?” Magnus demanded. “You’ve known me for how long and that’s all you’ve got?!”

“I’m putting a call out to the others,” Jonas said, defensive. “I didn’t say it was done.”

“Good taste in music,” Mahdi said. “Put that down.”

“Good comic relief,” Isak suggested.

“Comic relief? Isn’t that the same thing as funny?” Magnus asked.

“Not really,” Isak said. “You’re like, good at lightening the mood when things are shit. That’s a real skill, man.”

“Caring?” Even offered. “Good friend?”

“Yes, very true,” Jonas said, writing it down.

More adjectives were bandied about, and Isak settled back. His heartrate was calming. He could murder Mahdi for bringing up that night. Magnus had already blown it to Even that they had been there that night, and that he’d kicked them out the back door when Even arrived. That had been embarrassing enough. Now Even had to know just how clueless he’d been that night, how he’d needed Jonas’s help to reel Even in? He shuddered to think how pathetic that was. But it was okay, the subject had been changed. He leaned back and let himself enjoy just how well Even was getting along with the guys.

“Good fashion sense,” Even said to Jonas. 

“Really?” Magnus perked up, like a puppy hearing his name. “You think I have good fashion sense?”

“For sure,” Even said. “You always look pulled together.”

“Pulled together” was a pretty low bar, but Isak grinned at how Magnus straighted his posture a little.

“Thanks, man,” Magnus said to Even. “Hey, if a gay guy thinks I have good fashion sense, it must be true!”

They all groaned, leaving Magnus saying, “What? What did I say?” He seemed to say that a lot.

Isak, feeling really good about the energy in the room, got up. 

“I need another beer,” he said. “Even, you need anything?”

“I’ll join you,” Even said, getting up.

“What, are you guys attached at the hip?” Jonas said.

“Something like that,” Even said, making them all laugh.

Isak was blushing furiously as they stepped into the kitchen. They were barely out of sight before Even was pushing him against the counter and kissing him. Isak groaned and grabbed fistfuls of the hair at the back of Even’s neck.

“You’re doing so well with them,” he whispered.

Even laughed softly at Isak’s ear. “You say that like they’re children.”

“They pretty much are.”

They kissed again, and Isak wished for about the millionth time that the boys weren’t in the next room. It was like they were children, he thought. _Kids, go to bed. Your parents want to have some alone time._

“So, about that night,” Even murmured, nuzzling his nose. “What were you going to say before Jonas corrected you?”

“Uh… I was just going to be way more available.” Isak laughed. “He told me to just say ‘chiller hjemme,’ no emotions. Straight up.”

“Mhmm.” Even was nuzzling his ear now, breathing down his neck. Isak shivered. 

“And,” Isak said, “he was the one who told me to give you the ultimatum anyway. He said he thought you were playing me. He said I had to scare you into action.”

“Mmm.” Even pulled back and just studied Isak’s face. His eyes were half-closed and they focused on Isak’s lips. Isak wondered what he saw there. “It’s a good thing you listened to Jonas.”

“Is it?” Isak asked, heart falling a little. “If I hadn’t, would you not have come?”

“Well, you did scare me,” Even admitted. “In a good way. It made me realize where my heart really was.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Even leaned his forehead against Isak’s. “I pictured two alternate universes, one where I made either choice, and the one where I didn’t pick you… well, I didn’t want that universe.”

Whenever he spoke about universes, Isak always felt a little on edge, but now his lips turned up on their own. This was good universe talk. 

“Yeah?” he said. “Did we end up in the universe you wanted?”

Even thought for a moment. “Maybe not exactly,” he said. “But it’s pretty fucking close.”

He kissed Isak, then, hard and hot and full-blast. Isak pulled him close, until they were hopelessly entangled. Even reach down and gripped Isak’s thighs, pulling him up onto the counter. An empty beer bottle clattered over into the sink.

“Hey!” Magnus called. “What’s going on in there?”

“Do you two need supervision?” Jonas shouted.

“Don’t make us separate you!” Mahdi cackled.

Isak and Even broke apart and burst into laughter. Even’s face was lit up with happiness, from his full, grinning lips to his crinkled eyes. Isak felt like he could look at that face forever, in infinite time. He took Even’s face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over his dimples. He memorized that moment, memorized every detail. Even closed his eyes, and Isak kissed him again. 

“We’re coming,” Isak called back. “Just… just one more second.”


End file.
